Sonic reflectors configured for deep water marine environments are subject to elevated hydrostatic pressures and as a result have been subject to operational difficulties, particularly where it is desired that low frequencies be reflected. A high pressure baffle configuration finding acceptance in deep water environments is the so-called squashed tube baffle shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,504 (Toulis). A second type of high pressure baffle configuration is the compliant tube baffle shown and described in copending patent application Ser. No. 051,799 filed May 20, 1987 and assigned to the assignee of this application. The compliant tube construction consists of a boxlike structure possessed of a length substantially in excess of the width or thickness thereof. Each of these compliant tube structures have longitudinal elements such as a pair of plates disposed in a generally parallel plane relationship. The compliant tubes are covered with plies of an elastomeric encapsulant with an elastomer imparting to the elastomeric encapsulant plies the desired acoustic properties. The plates of the compliant tube are supported at the sides and are deflected in deep water but will maintain a space within the boxlike structure to reflect sonic frequencies emanating from the vessel on which the tube is mounted. However, means are needed for dissipating energy to reduce reflections off the sonic reflector and to provide for a wider frequency spectrum.